Nex Queritor
Death's Grip This secret society has not existed for too long a time, though it has been around for a reasonable enough time. This group was founded not up to two decades earlier, when a group of boys first started it as a simple gang. They kept it as a secret between themselves, nothing more than a childhood blood bond. But nothing remains child's play forever, and the time came when they had to grow up. This came in the form of having their town burnt to the ground and their family and friends killed. Of course, they were mentally scarred by this incident, and it was from that moment on that Nex Queritor was truly born. While the bandits who had caused the tragedy were asleep, they snuck into each of the tents and slit every single throat without discrimination, mercy, or hesitation. No single bandit lived long enough to know he was dying. They moved through cities, silently killing and stealing, and gradually acquiring riches and skills that they only used to further themselves. The only ones who even knew their little band existed was themselves, and this was a problem, because no one could continue their legacy when they were gone. They each took in one child, training them in the ways they had acquired, as well as informing various governments and high ranking officials of their existence. Also a few powerful individuals. From then on, Nex Queritor was no longer a group of selfish killers, but assassins willing to do what was necessary as long as the payment was good. The most important thing of this group is stealth. You must never be seen, and if you are seen, it must never be proven that the guild exists. As this group is centered on killing for money, and in the aspect of 'being invisible' many of the guilds skills and equipment are going to be based on opportunistic strikes, and on being able to render yourself impossible to identify. Further Information The group is so secretive that even the GrandMaster does not know all it's members and connections. Every single thing is in cells. Ranks Killer - The lowest rank in the guild, and that given to most new recruits. Before you are promoted to a full assassin, your loyalty and skill must be proven. Assassin - This is the rank a majority of the members are going to have, and for good reason. As an assassin, the only other member you would know is the member who recruited you into the guild in the first place, and it is only this person who should ever contact you. If any other person should claim to be a member of the guild and approaches you with it, giving solid evidence and proving that he is indeed a member of the guild and not just some moron, you are to kill that person immediately for breaking the rules of the guild. Death bringer - There will be only three death bringers in this guild. The death bringers are the ones who are given the most dangerous of tasks, and the equipment and skills they are given in reward for the dangers that come along with this rank are designed as such to keep them alive. The death bringers are the ones designated to do those missions that may as well be damn near impossible to accomplish. Only an epic character may hold this rank. Scourge of the living - The one rank of Nex Queritor that does not involve staying in the shadows. The one who holds the scourge of the living is the one who will serve more or less as the soldier of the guild, fighting as a warrior, and not as an assassin. No subtlety required for this. It must be understood of course, that since your actions with this rank involve more or less fighting in broad daylight, your true reasons for your actions, that is, your loyalty to the guild, must remain forever a secret. If you are ever captured, your must have an ulterior motive as to why you did what you did. The scourge is likely to be sent on missions of mass-murdering. If the guild is ever given a contract to, for example, invade a fortress and kill all it's inhabitants, the scourge will be sent to go in and ravage the place, as stealth killings will be too time consuming to carry out. Elder - These are ones who sort through the contracts and liase with any of the clients. They give the instructions out to the ranks beneath them, and it is through them that the guild is organized. Without their efforts to keep everything together, the guild would more or less fall apart. GrandMaster - Closed - The leader of the guild. Nex Queritor, translated to mean Death's Grip, as far as anyone but the highest officials in most governments is concerned, does not exist. There are of course, rumors that it is possible they exist, but as they are almost impossible to locate and prove, there is no solid evidence. Nex Queritor accepts all kinds into their fold if those willing can find them and prove that they are truly up to the challenge. This group is not for the squeamish, and those who are not willing to do what is necessary to get a job done should not even bother. This secret society takes all kinds, as long as you are willing and able to bring something useful to the table. What makes this group particularly dangerous, other than the fact that it is difficult to locate even one member, is that the only way it can be destroyed is by killing every single member. It is designed in cells, such a way that even the members are not able to destroy it from the inside. As minds cannot be read, it is difficult to tell who has joined because they are faithful, and who is joining because they are attempting to spy. Because of this, the entire organization is arranged so that even the members are completely unaware of any other members. The only member any member would know, is the one he or she was recruited by, and even then, they hardly ever meet. Whenever an assignment is given to the organization, it will be given to the assassin who is felt best suits the task. The exchange of information can be given through several different ways. The less reliable form is to use animals, birds, to deliver the messages, but there is the strong risk that it could end up in the wrong hands. Because of this, there are more fool proof methods being developed. A prime example of this, when one is to receive a mission, goes as follows. Likelihood is the assassin about to be sent on the mission would be approached by another member of the organization, the only member they know. This member will kiss them, transferring the paper containing the information on the assignment from one mouth to the other, and it will arouse no suspicion. It's up to the assassin from then on. It must be noted that anyone who is a member of this group must have a dat job. It can anything. Stable boy, Messenger, Merchant, even a city guard. Anything that will not draw any kind of suspicion to you under questionable circumstances. As a member of Nex Queritor, it must be understood that being an excellent assassin does not just mean being able to hide and strike from the shadows. It also means being able to kill in broad daylight and still not even be noticed. As this group is to be regarded as non existent, and possibly having supernatural abilities, it is good for the reputation if someone is able to drop dead in a large crowd and the assailant is nowhere to be seen. It must be noted that while you are free to move from place to place, you must understand the importance of being able to be reached by the one who first recruited you. That is of utmost importance, because it is that person who is your connection to the contracts you will be getting. The guild is not particularly dishonorable, but it must be understood that as a member of the guild, your loyalty must lie with the organization, and not for king or country. Any member who risks the exposure of the organization will be found and killed without mercy or hesitation. Category:Outdated